The Story of the Antagonist
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[AU] Hitsugaya Toushirou has always been introverted and uncaring towards the world. That is, until one girl comes along. However, she's in love with someone else—his very own friend Kira Izuru. And the painful fact is that he loves her too. So, Toushirou does the only thing he can think of: break their love story. [Toushirou-centric]
1. Prologue

**The Story of the Antagonist**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** [AU] Hitsugaya Toushirou has always been introverted and uncaring towards the world. That is, until one girl comes along. However, she's in love with someone else—his very own friend Kira Izuru. And the painful fact is that he loves her too. So, Toushirou does the only thing he can think of: break their love story. [Toushirou-centric]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort. Rated T for language and the harshness of reality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns it.

**Authoress' Note:** So now I present to you my long-awaited-to-be-published 'The Story of the Antagonist'. It features some of my favourite characters, especially Toushirou! (SQUEE~) Haha. Okay, what I mean is, it features romance (slow pacing is a MUST for the development of this genre), drama (expectedly), angst (oh yeah I'm gonna have fun with THIS), family (YES, there's family!), friendship (a little), and slice of life. This story will have at least twelve chapters, the length will be 8,000 words or more, the updates will be weekly, and the pace will be slow for the purpose of development but not too much, otherwise it'll seem boring. -.- Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy the prologue (which is a little short, by the way, because... it's the, uh, _prologue_). So Toushirou's the antagonist. SQUEAL! He's still hot, though. :3

**P.S.:** All of the chapters will be having a first person POV. Haha. Toushirou's the protagonist and the antagonist at the same time. AW! :D

* * *

**The Story of the Antagonist**

**—**

There are times when we fall. There are times when we can't pick ourselves up.

There are even times when we can do nothing but give up.

Ladies and gentlemen, this is a story of a unique, enigmatic guy whose problems in life are not the least bit shallow. This is a story of feelings and instinct. This is a story of courage and forgiveness. This is a story of development and change.

_This is the story of the antagonist._

—

**Prologue**

**—**

"You don't know me. You don't even care."

—_Boston by Augustana_

* * *

I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO be born into this world.

That is the cold, harsh truth my father and mother told me when I was in my rebellious stage. Of course, I was hurt, and my self-worth took a major downfall. Some piece of me also broke, and I didn't know if I could ever mend myself back again.

My parents never cared about me. Not once did I ever feel that I was loved by them. I knew it deep inside. I knew it by looking deep into their eyes.

Even when they were smiling... Even when they were laughing... Even when they had a soft, gentle expression on their faces...

It didn't reach their eyes.

In reality, I was just nothing to them. I was a machine as well as a robot; I was someone they could manipulate anytime, anywhere. Their '_kindness_' towards me was fake; it was merely a method of their manipulation.

The day they found out I was actually a genius was the day I wanted to forget the most because they started to show their true selves to me little by little. This was because it turned out that my high intellect was very advantageous to their progress of me becoming the next CEO of our company. So, with that in mind, they began to pressure me a lot, applying strict and unfair discipline to the extent of not allowing me to have any friends. Not even a _damn_ acquaintance.

To add to the mess I called my life, they applied me to numerous different classes like self-defense, voice, dance, piano, guitar, yoga... They said that it was _all_ necessary to shape me into the perfect person, but I knew damn well what they were trying to achieve. They just wanted to show me off as their own achievement and success for their own damn pride. I was merely a tool for their own greed. I would be nothing of importance to them after I got them rich.

I was thirteen when I got into my rebellious stage, unable to handle the pressure any longer. I slacked off in my studies, I didn't show up at any of my extra classes, I snuck out of my house frequently...

Until one day my parents finally snapped.

"You weren't meant to be born, did you know that, you little punk?!" my father had yelled, his face red in outrage. "You were a _mistake_! A mistake, I tell you!"

"We did _everything_ for you, you ungrateful brat!" my mother had shouted. "And now you do _this_? You should thank us for raising you! Better yet, you should thank _me_ for not murdering you while you were in my womb!"

I was in shock. Paralyzed, even. Don't get me wrong, I knew—I even suspected and guessed—that that might have been the case. But I guess that a tiny part deep inside me was actually hoping that it wasn't true, because if it was, then it would really hurt. I'm not a strong person. I have my limits, my boundaries. I have feelings.

I have a heart.

I can only take so much, because I'm just human. I wasn't fragile, but that didn't mean I couldn't be broken.

The mistreatment and the torture almost sent me into depression. When my parents told me the cold, harsh truth, I was forced to abandon all hope and sink into the depths of my misery. I was forced to back into a corner and do everything I could to pay them back for their '_kindness_'.

So I fell into complete silence as I did what they told me to. I didn't complain, I didn't slack off, I didn't rebel.

I didn't even cry.

Crying was worthless. It would only bring me more trouble.

So I bottled all my feelings up inside me, only letting them out by playing a harsh and melancholic piece on the piano, beating up my practice opponent, painting dark expressionism on canvas, and many more. I had multiple outlets, and all of them were effective.

But sometimes I felt like they just weren't enough.

Whenever I looked at the mirror, I always saw a guy with spiky, messy white hair, dull, icy, and slightly narrowed green eyes, knitted eyebrows, and mundane, average height. I looked fairly normal, but there was no mistaking the dark, low circles under my eyes, the exhausted expression on my face, and the way my shoulders sagged in fatigue. I was always losing a lot of sleep. It was no wonder I never really grew much in height.

But then again, I didn't care about it, because all I really wanted in life...

...was to be _happy_.

Was that really too much to ask?

I guess it was.

I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou, and my story begins when I was fifteen.

* * *

**A/N:** Cut. :) So what do you think? Please review. I'd like to know if I should continue this. Thank you.


	2. Chapter One

_Published on May 22, 2014, Thursday, 7:00 PM_  
_Philippines Date and Time_

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** Remember my saying that the chapters from now on will be novel-length (8,000 words and above)? Well, I've changed my mind because I think that having long chapters will bore you and that making them a little shorter will be better. Besides, sometimes chapters have to end at the right moment, you know?

Now I present to you the beginning chapter; the real story starts now. Get ready for the starting ride, you guys!

* * *

**The Story of the Antagonist**

—

A tree is known by its fruit; a man by his deeds. A good deed is never lost; he who sows courtesy reaps friendship, and he who plants kindness gathers love.

—

**Chapter One**

—

"I somehow find you and I collide."

—_Collide by Howie Day_

* * *

IN LIFE, THERE ARE some things that are inevitable. We can't make it not happen. In other words, we can't do anything about it.

Just like my meetings with a certain girl.

I was fifteen when my parents moved to Karakura Town. They said that the place was like a breath of fresh air and that there were many friendly, rich people around.

It seemed that they no longer had any reason to hide their real rotten intentions to me.

It was disgusting, but I held my anger back. It was pointless to fight a losing battle, so the only logical reason was to obey.

Because even if I didn't want to be, they were still my parents. If they didn't exist, I wouldn't either.

I wouldn't be living in this world if it weren't for them.

But honestly? Living was _torture._

For me, anyway.

Which was why I envied those people who had smiles on their faces. At first, I thought that it was completely unfair. How could they be happy so easily? How could they smile in this one hell of a world?

But then again, maybe I was the only one whose world was complete hell.

I never smiled. Not even when I was a baby or when I was little. No matter how much my parents tried to make me laugh, I never did. I always had a serious, deadpan expression on my face which made me seem very unapproachable.

It's not that I wouldn't. It's because I _couldn't_.

I didn't know how to smile. Maybe it's because I wasn't happy. And it was very difficult to be happy when I was in this kind of life.

Maybe that was what started my attitude of hating people who smiled. Maybe I was being unreasonable, but logic is far from my mind when it comes to what I feel.

So when I spotted her one day smiling while sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree when I was on my way to my new school, I hated her. How could she smile so freely, so carelessly while reading a book?

When I got a closer look, I didn't think that it was the book itself that made her smile.

She was remembering something. Happy moments, I guessed.

It only made me hate her more.

So I picked up my pace and got the hell out of there. Seeing her happy...

It was _sickening_.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

AS EXPECTED, EVEN IF I was the new guy, nobody approached me. It was probably because of my 'back off' aura or my angry scowl.

Whatever. I didn't really care. Besides, my parents didn't want me to have friends. They thought that socializing would hinder my progress and make me rebel again, so they forbid me to.

It was okay with me. I was a bit of an introvert, anyway.

But sometimes, I was lonely, too. I always had no one to talk to. I had no one who could be the ray of light in my world full of darkness.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming behind me and I turned around to see who had the gall to approach me.

It was a guy with blond hair and brown eyes. He didn't have any striking features, but he had a nice, friendly aura.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san," he said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him, inwardly surprised that someone actually spoke to me. "What business do you have with me?" I figured that if I could give him what he wanted, he'd leave me alone.

"Since you're new in school and all, would you like me to be your tour guide?"

I narrowed my eyes_. I should've known that this was going to be a waste of time..._ "No. I can manage," I said icily before I turned my back on him and started to walk away.

"Wait, Hitsugaya-san!" I could clearly hear his footsteps struggling to keep up with my fast pace.

I was feeling incredulous and bewildered on the inside. _Why is he trying to make friends with me? What does he want?_ It was irritating. "_What_?" I snapped, the annoyance clearly evident in my voice.

To my further surprise, he didn't even look the least bit fazed. "Since you're new here, you probably don't know anyone yet. So, whenever you want to, you can eat lunch with me. I'm always eating with my friends under the big willow tree, and I would love to introduce you to them," he told me with a smile on his face.

And when I searched his eyes, I found nothing but genuine sincerity in them.

"We will see." I walked past him and went towards my next class, feeling conflicted.

I didn't know what to feel or what I should do. It was the first time I'd met someone with absolutely no bad or mad intentions towards me.

And because of that, I felt so confused.

"Your next class is History, too? Seems like we have the same schedule," he remarked, trying to keep up with me again. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" He stretched out his hand. "My name's Kira Izuru."

I gave him a brief, icy glance. "Don't associate yourself with me."

"Why not?" he wanted to know.

"No particular reason aside from the fact that you are seriously annoying me."

I hoped that that remark would make him turn away. I really didn't want to deal with the confusion and conflict that was going on inside my head.

Unfortunately, life just hated me.

"Ah, is that so? I'm sorry then. I tend to get a little carried away whenever I try to make new friends." He gave a laugh while nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I'll try not to be too annoying this time."

At that moment, my internal conflict increased so much that it was like an atomic bomb blew up inside my head.

I didn't know what to do. I was inexperienced at socializing, and I wasn't supposed to talk to anybody. I wasn't even supposed to _acknowledge_ anybody.

But this guy... I just couldn't turn his genuineness away so harshly.

And as much as I would grudgingly want to admit, he didn't deserve it.

But I couldn't be friends with him.

"Look, Kira," I said, halting my steps and turning towards him. I had no choice but to confront him and be honest about my intentions.

It was the least I could do.

But before I could get another word out, he interrupted me by giving me a sudden knowing smile.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Hitsugaya-san," he said softly. "I know that you don't want to be friends with me, but I do. I'm just trying to get you to open up, and I want you to know that you're not alone, because no one really is."

I could only stare at him.

After a moment of silence, he stretched out his hand. "So, uh..." he said unsurely, and it was then that I realized that he actually sounded nervous about what I might answer. "Wanna be friends?"

My hand moved on its own accord, shaking his curtly. "We're not friends yet," I told him icily before going towards the classroom.

Before I turned away, though, I spotted a smile on his face, indicating that he had very clearly heard me use the word '_yet_'.

I only kept silent. _How the heck can he keep on smiling?_

_Are all the people here crazy?_

Now they were making me envious.

They could attain happiness _so_ easily.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

WHEN THE LUNCH BELL rang, I immediately went towards the roof, not wanting Kira to come up to me and try to persuade me again.

I was already conflicted as it was.

But when I opened the door and stepped into the roof, I saw that someone had already beaten me to it.

It was the girl who was looking so happy under the cherry blossom tree earlier.

She jumped up when she saw me. "_Oh_! I... I didn't expect anyone to eat up here," she said softly.

I stared at her, then started to make my way back.

I didn't want to be in the same place as her right now.

"Ah, wait!" she called out.

I inadvertently stopped in my tracks.

"You... You're welcome to eat here anytime!" she said with conviction in her voice. "I—I'd be really happy to have someone here with me during lunch!"

It was all a bit surreal. First it was Kira Izuru, then it was this girl.

They spoke to me when no one else did.

They reached out to me so easily and treated me the same as they treated others.

But then I remembered my parents' words.

_"You are not to make any friends, got it?"_

_"Not even an acquaintance."_

_"If there are pair-works or group-works, ignore them and do your work and only speak when it is absolutely necessary. Am I clear?"_

_"Making friends is worthless. They do not provide any sort of benefit, and in the end, they will only stab you in the back."_

_"That's right. Just listen to us, Toushirou. This is for the sake of our future."_

It was never _'your future'_ nor was it _'your own sake'_.

It was always _'our future'_.

That alone spoke volumes about what I truly was.

Just a tool.

So I didn't bother replying and went out the door before she could say another word.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

WHEN CLASS ENDED, I found myself alone in the classroom, sorting out the essays and erasing the blackboard.

It was just my luck that my English Teacher saw me as his victim while wearing that stupid, idiotic grin of his.

_What's his name again? Hirako Shinji?_

_Bastard._

With a thump, I dropped the stack of papers on the desk, grabbed my bag, and opened the door to make my way out.

Which led to bumping into someone. _Hard_.

"_Ah_!" the person cried out.

I rubbed my forehead, the very spot that got hit with the most impact. "That hurt," I deadpanned. _What the heck was he doing anyway? Didn't he know that someone was going out of the room?_ I thought, irritated.

"Oh! I—I'm really sorry!"

My eyes instantly flew wide open. _Wait a second... A guy doesn't stammer, right?_

_And the voice sounds eerily familiar..._

"It's you! The one on the roof!"

"..." _Her _again_? Why, of all the thousands of students in this school, does it have to be her?_

"Oh, so your name is Hitsugaya-kun," she stated, peering at my ID badge.

I scowled, then started to walk past her.

"Ah, wait!" she called out.

I didn't want to hear her anymore, so I quickened my pace a little.

"I'm Hinamori! Hinamori Momo!" I could sense the smile in her voice. "See you tomorrow at school, Hitsugaya-kun!"

I ignored the sudden lightness of my heart and disappeared out the corner.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

WHEN I WOKE UP the next morning, I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to be swayed again by those people.

They were going to shatter the defense armour I had tried so hard to build over the years.

_Am I really easily pressured?_ I wondered, still lying on my bed. _Am I really this easy to be swayed?_

_Am I really so stupid as to still obey my parents?_

I sat up on the mattress and let out a sigh.

_I guess I am, huh..._

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

"HOW WAS YOUR FIRST day of school, Toushirou?" my father asked while reading the newspaper.

"There is nothing worth mentioning, otou-sama," I said dully, eating my breakfast with zero vigor.

"Did any of your teachers give surprise tests?" my mother asked, pouring my father his usual morning coffee.

"Yes, okaa-sama. My English Teacher did."

"How did you do? I expect nothing less of a hundred percent, Toushirou."

My voice was cold. "I perfected it. It wasn't the least bit difficult."

My mother nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Very good, Toushirou. Keep that up and you will become a very excellent CEO."

_Is it so hard to say that you're proud of your own son? _I almost snapped, but managed to hold it in. "I will, okaa-sama."

"Did anyone try to make friends with you, Toushirou?" my father asked with suspicion in his voice.

I inwardly sighed. "Just two, otou-sama," I said truthfully, not seeing the actual benefit of lying to them. "But do not worry. I ignored them, and I am sure that they will not bother me again today."

My father nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer. "Good, Toushirou. Just blow them off. They present no worth to you, anyway. Friends are useless. Do you understand?"

"I understand, otou-sama," I said flatly.

"Good."

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

"HITSUGAYA-SAN!"

I sent Kira an indifferent glance before sitting on my seat.

"You didn't come to lunch yesterday," he remarked, coming to a stop beside me. "Why's that?"

I wanted to ignore him, but something inside me compelled me to answer. "I never said that I would go," I replied coolly, setting my pen and textbook on my desk.

"Then what about today? Will you come?"

My head snapped towards him, my icy glare pinning him in place. "Why," I said coldly, "do you talk to me so much? I don't like you and I don't want to be friends with you, so lay off. Got that?"

He blinked, then let out a nervous laugh. "Ah... Is that so?"

I kept on glaring at him, willing him to go away and tend to his own business.

Because I wasn't worth any of his efforts.

"Then... I'll be going... But," he added, giving me a small, sincere smile, "if you ever want or need someone to talk to, I'll always be here, Hitsugaya-san."

I didn't look at him after that. I couldn't bring myself to.

It was all so confusing. In the past, I was always an isolated child. I was often surrounded either by my parents or my private tutors. I was never spoken to because they seemed to be scared of me, and I never approached either. It was the same thing back in Grade School and Middle School.

Friends were looked down upon by my parents. They had their own, but they weren't attached to them. They were just using them for their own benefits.

Since I wasn't the social type, I didn't have any trouble with being alone.

It was always that way, anyway.

With a quiet sigh, I turned my head towards the window which was beside me, expecting to see the blue sky and the fluffy-looking white clouds.

But instead, my gaze inadvertently went downwards, and then I saw _her_.

She was laughing with her friends while presumably walking towards her classroom, and at that moment, her happiness dazed me briefly.

Every time I encountered her, my hate for her would slightly lessen. I didn't know why, but it was alarming. I didn't want to not hate her, but at the same time, it was hard to continue hating her.

"Hinamori Momo..." I muttered, remembering her telling me her name the day before.

She was just like Kira Izuru.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Startled out of my thoughts, I snapped back to attention and saw her looking my way, waving with a bright smile on her face.

I turned away, intently ignoring her.

I didn't want this sort of thing right now.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

THE LUNCH BELL RANG, and I pondered on where I should eat. Yesterday, I ate at the cafeteria alone in a table, but the stares I've been getting unnerved me to no end, so I finished up as quickly as I could and went to the library to study in peace.

_Should I go there again today?_ I frowned. I wanted to be completely alone.

Reluctantly, I began searching for potential areas, places that seemed steadily isolated and preferably away from crowds.

After a few minutes, I did find one, but there was one problem.

_Kira_ was there.

Silently, I hid myself in a corner, knowing that if he had spotted me, he'd surely coax me into joining him and his group. I preferred it not to happen, mostly because I didn't want to humiliate him in front of his friends.

With a sigh, I decided that my last resort would be the roof. Surely that girl wouldn't come there a second time.

I had a speck of doubt about it, but nevertheless, I decided to take a risk.

When I opened the door leading to the roof, I found her there, peacefully and happily eating her lunch.

I should've known, I thought begrudgingly, starting to make my way back.

"Oh!" she cried out, presumably having just noticed me. "Is that you, Hitsugaya-kun?"

I clenched my fists, forcing myself to ignore her.

I felt a hand take a hold of my shoulder and I reflexively flinched at the contact. I wasn't used to touch, especially casual, caring, and sincere ones because I'd barely ever felt them before.

Her touch was kind, and it felt so warm.

"Wait," she breathed out, panting slightly. "Please. Have lunch with me, Hitsugaya-kun. It's always fun when you eat with someone you know."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't know me yet," I pointed out coldly.

"I know your name," she countered with a smile. "I think that's enough."

I didn't want to eat lunch with her. I really didn't.

But I had nowhere else to go. I didn't want to go to that damn cafeteria.

Better her than those stares.

Besides, she and I weren't friends. She was still just a stranger.

So I sat down a few feet away from her, took out my bentō, and began eating.

"So, Hitsugaya-kun, you look a little young for your age," she commented. "How old are you?"

I twitched. "...Fifteen," I answered reluctantly.

"Eh? Really?" Her tone was that of surprise. "I'm sixteen."

_I know_, I thought, irritated.

"Did you skip a grade or something?"

"...Yeah."

"Wow... Are you some sort of genius?" she asked admiringly.

"...I guess. I should've skipped two or three grades, but I insisted on one because it would've been awkward for me considering my age." _Wait, why am I telling her this?_

_I must really be easily swayed..._

_Darn it._

_She's a dangerous person for me to be around._

"Wow... You're so cool, Hitsugaya-kun!" she gushed, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Not to mention that you're so cute!" She scooted over to me and pinched my cheeks.

_C_—_Cute...? What the f_—_What the heck is this crazy girl talking about?!_

Feeling extremely annoyed, I swatted her hands away. "I'm not a kid," I growled, standing up and taking my bentō with me. Then I went towards the door leading to the roof's exit. "Don't talk to me again, Hinamori."

Her tone held a pleasant kind of surprise. "You remembered my name! How thoughtful of you, Hitsugaya-kun."

I inwardly seethed after closing the door behind me. _What the heck? She isn't even affected at all!_

_She's actually _worse_ than Kira._

I started making my way towards my next class, hoping that I wouldn't get to see her again.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

I BEGAN SERIOUSLY QUESTIONING my luck when I bumped into her again after class and sent her papers flying.

With a grunt of distaste, I reluctantly helped her pick them up. Even if I wanted nothing to do with her, manners always come first whether I like it or not.

"Here," I said flatly, giving her the papers and starting to go my own way.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun!" she called out.

I made no move to acknowledge her.

Before I was at an appropriately far distance from her, though, I could've sworn that I heard her add, "So you're a nice person after all."

* * *

**Chapter One**—**End**

* * *

**A/N:** Here's a nice tip: every chapter will have their own quote taken from a song, and that same quote is a hint as to what the chapter will contain. For example, the current quote is "_I somehow find you and I collide_". So, as you have read, Momo and Toushirou have been bumping into each other a lot lately even if they aren't classmates. _Kyaah_~ I'm a sucker for that kind of thing. :3

Thank you to my first two reviewers: lafia and yuki. You guys seriously made my day and motivated me to write this chapter.

Chapter Two will come out next week, probably, but I'll try my best to update early. So stay tuned. :)


	3. Chapter Two

_Posted on May 26, 2014, Monday, 7:00 PM_  
_Philippines Date and Time_

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** So I couldn't resist and just had to post the next chapter a bit early! I'm a bit impatient and a hell of a lot excited when it comes to a story I'm starting to get an interest in, you see. XD

Now, without further ado, let me present to you chapter two, a long, hopefully satisfying read! :D

* * *

**The Story of the Antagonist**

—

Even if you don't want it, if it has to happen, it will happen.

Even if it's sudden, it will happen.

And even if it's unfair, it will still happen.

—

**Chapter Two**

—

"I'm falling apart. I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating.  
"In the pain, there is healing. In your name, I find meaning.  
"So I'm holding on. I'm holding on. I'm holding on.  
"I'm barely holding on to you."

—_Broken by Lifehouse_

* * *

FRIENDS. WHAT _ARE_ FRIENDS exactly?

Are they people who use you for their own gains? Are they people who don't give a damn about others other than themselves?

Are they selfish, evil people who attach themselves to another in order to have benefits?

Friends... I never had one before, that's why I wasn't happy. It's why I was always lonely. It's why I was always so cold and detached. It's why I envied those who were happy and smiling.

It's why I never loved or truly cared.

Because who would I love or truly care for if there was nobody by my side?

"Hitsugaya-san," Kira said softly with a hint of unease in his tone, "which part would you like to work on?"

I couldn't blame him being uncomfortable. It was my fault, anyway.

And it was just our luck that the two of us got paired up for a classroom activity.

"I'll do the second page," I said curtly.

He nodded, and then the two of us went to work.

As I wrote down the answers with ease, I was acutely aware of the lively chatter between the other pairs in the room. I was aware of the camaraderie and the comfortable air they had.

I was aware of their good friendship with each other even if it was only the first week.

"I'm done," I said quietly, putting my pen down.

Kira jolted in surprise, his eyes wide in amazement as he turned towards me. "You're... You're done already?"

I sent him an indifferent glance. "Aa."

He looked a little embarrassed, presumably because he still wasn't done with his part. "Sorry," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that I don't think I understand this concept..."

I let out an annoyed sigh and leaned over to read the question. "This is based from our previous activity," I said after a few seconds. "If you separate the third clause from the fourth sentence, you'll get the expected result. Write the final statement down."

He blinked, then gave a smile. "You're really amazing, Hitsugaya-san," he remarked admiringly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you have time to talk, use it to write down the answer," I said coldly.

He obeyed, hastily doing just what I told him to.

I sighed inwardly. _Honestly, I never thought that ignoring my conscience would be this difficult_. I glanced over at Kira briefly. _He's a good guy, and I hate doing this to him._

_But when have I ever had a choice?_

"I'm finished, Hitsugaya-san," he said after writing down the final question's answer. "I'm glad I got you as a partner. If not, I would've failed."

"No, you wouldn't," I said, and then wondered why I was even talking to him. "It's because you're not comfortable with me, that's why you can't concentrate."

He blinked. "No, that's not it, Hi—"

"No. Don't pretend it's not true, Kira." I stared at him levelly. "I know just by looking at you earlier. You were tense." My eyes dropped to his posture. "You still are."

He blinked again, then exhaled the breath he'd been holding. "Ah... It's really not what you think, Hitsugaya-san." He gave me a slightly embarrassed smile. "I just... I didn't know what I should say to you. I didn't want to annoy you again like before."

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "You..." I said slowly but surely. "You're still hell-bent on trying to be friends with me?"

I was angry. Who wouldn't be? He just wouldn't get the message!

"Yes, but I don't want to force you or anything," he said quickly, sensing my fury. "Like I said, I'll wait for you to open up to me. I just don't want you to get annoyed at me again."

The more I listened, the more my anger evaporated. I couldn't help it; I just couldn't get so angry at someone like him.

_I_ was the one who should be on the receiving end. _He _should be the one who got angry at _me_.

But he didn't, and it was extremely frustrating.

_How can he smile and talk to me in such a friendly manner?_

_How can he not be angry at me?_

_Why?_

_Why are you _so_ good-hearted?_

"...Sorry," I whispered, causing him to stare at me in surprise.

"Hitsugaya-san?"

"_Please_," I said with the tiniest bit of emotion in my voice. "Please stay away from me. Don't approach nor talk to me again unless necessary."

_"The two of them are still talking to you? That's it. What are their names?" my father demanded._

_"Hmph. They must be after our money. Students these days are so greedy." My mother's voice was low and filled with distaste._

_"I don't know their names," I said quietly._

_"Are you sure you're not protecting them, Toushirou?" My father's eyes narrowed at me in suspicion._

_For the first time in my whole life, I looked right into his eyes and lied. "No, otou-sama."_

_He stared at me some more as if trying to know if I was telling the truth._

_After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded. "Okay then. I will not ask any more. But if they talk to you again, I will get them expelled from the school. Is that clear, Toushirou?"_

_"You better always tell us the truth, young man," my mother said contemptuously._

_I gritted my teeth. "Yes, otou-sama, okaa-sama."_

_I decided that that would be the last time I'd ever lie to them._

Kira looked a little unsure. "Hitsugaya-san, that's—"

"Just do it!" I near-shouted. _I cannot believe that I'm trying to protect this guy._ "Do it, Kira. I am _not_ joking."

He looked at me for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. I will."

A feeling that was eerily similar to relief flooded my body. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other," I said to him icily just as the teacher announced to us that we should pass the activity sheets.

_I knew it. Friendship brings nothing but trouble._

_I'm better off without it._

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

I DIDN'T GO TO the roof at lunch now. I found a spot far away from the crowd, and it was occupied by no one.

I always felt peaceful there.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Or not.

Damn it. What now? "What are you doing here, Hinamori?" I asked with forced patience.

She gave me a cheerful smile. "I was just passing by and I saw you all alone, so—"

"Look." I sighed inwardly, knowing that telling her off was going to make me a lot more guilty than in Kira's case. "Don't talk to me again. I mean it."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Eh? What are you talking about, Hitsugaya-kun?"

I wanted to yell. I wanted to show her just how angry and irritated I was. I wanted to make her go away.

I wanted to shout at her for making things difficult because she was so dense. I wanted to push her away, so far away where she couldn't see me anymore.

There were so many things that I wanted to do at that moment.

But as much as I disliked her, I didn't want her to cry. She may be cheerful and nice, but she just seemed fragile, too delicate and too sensitive.

So I forced myself to calm down. I cannot believe I'm trying to protect her, too, I thought, grumbling inwardly. "I'm saying that you should stay away from me," I said in the iciest tone I could manage. "I don't want you around, and I hate it whenever you speak to me. Now go away."

Silence lapsed between us, and all I could hear was the rustling of the branches caused by the passing wind.

And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I had to say that I was a little unnerved by her lack of response.

It even scared me a little.

"...What are you still doing here?" I snapped. "I thought I told you to go away. Are you also deaf, stupid girl?"

I didn't mean to say that last part. I really didn't.

But it just came out, and I couldn't do anything about it.

When the words slipped out of my mouth, I dared a glance at her.

Alarm flooded my body when I saw that she was crying.

_Oh shit. Darn it, I hate it when I'm with girls who cry_! "O—Oi..." I said uneasily. "What's wrong with you? Why are you suddenly—"

"It's because of Hitsugaya-kun, _that's_ _why_!" she suddenly shouted, and I froze in place as guilt loomed over my chest. "You're not a—a bad person, s—so why... why are you pushing away those who want to know you better?"

_Damn it, woman. You're making this even harder for me._

_I don't want this kind of conversation right now!_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said coldly. "Now will you leave me alone? You look even more ugly when you cry."

I flinched inwardly. _Low blow, Hitsugaya._

"...I don't care," she said quietly after a few moments of silence.

My attention snapped fully towards her. "What?"

She gave me a look somewhat akin to a glare with defiance in her eyes. "I said I don't care," she repeated in a strong voice, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "I don't care what you say to me, Hitsugaya-kun, because I know that you don't mean them."

Now I was getting angry.

And it wasn't something I could control this time.

_How dare she_? "How can you be like that?!" I shouted, all sense of logic and careful decision instantly flying out the window. "How can you still believe in me even though I've done nothing but say hurtful things your way?! Are you _completely stupid_, Hinamori? Is _that_ what you really are? Why can't you just go with the flow and leave me be?! I'm tired. I am _so damn tired_! Do you _kno_w that?!"

She could only stare at me in shock.

I let out all the breath I'd been holding and rubbed my temples, trying to free myself of my sudden headache. _Damn it... I've lost control..._

Suppressing my emotions for years is bad for my health.

"...Hitsugaya-kun."

I didn't bother looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I was too insensitive, wasn't I?" She gave me a sweet, sincere smile that seemed to ease the heaviness in my heart. "I'm really sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I really thought I understood you, but I was wrong. I don't."

Her sudden apology made me uncomfortable and the slightest bit sheepish. "It's... all right," I said quietly, not wanting to look her in the eye for fear of what I might see that could possibly sway me again in the last minute. "Just don't speak to me again."

She giggled, and my head snapped up.

_What the... She's laughing?_ I thought incredulously, disbelief pouring over me like a tide. _Why the heck is she _laughing_?_

"What's so funny?" I demanded, not liking the glint that appeared in her eyes.

She smiled. "Oh, Hitsugaya-kun... I'm a very stubborn person, you know."

I blinked, still staring at her.

"I'm not someone who gives up so easily!" she said with conviction in her voice. "I will not give up on you, Hitsugaya-kun. I still believe that you're a truly good person."

A warm feeling flooded my body at her words. I was glad that there was someone who believed in me. I was glad that there was someone who was giving me a chance at life.

So, just this once, I decided to sigh resignedly.

"Do whatever you want," I said quietly, turning my back on her and starting to walk away. "And Hinamori..."

Her voice was filled with wonder and had a hint of a smile. "Yes?"

I turned my head towards her with a small smirk. "It's _Hitsugaya_ to you."

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

WHEN I GOT HOME at five-thirty and ate an early dinner, my parents asked me again about Kira and Hinamori. I answered with the truth: they weren't speaking to me anymore.

I just didn't bother mentioning an insignificant detail: that I _forced_ them to.

I didn't know what came over me when I did that. I didn't know why I was protecting them. I didn't know why I even bothered.

The more I thought about it, the more I suddenly knew.

Maybe it was because they were the very first ones who showed me that the world wasn't as dark as I had thought it would be.

_Geez... I'm becoming too soft..._

I sat on my bed, took out my textbooks, and began to do my homework.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you."_

I sighed and took out my phone.

_"Cause I know that you feel—"_

"Hello?" I answered, mildly annoyed at being called just before I could start my work.

_Come to think of it, I haven't given anyone my number..._

"Hitsugaya-san? Is this you?" Kira's low, nervous voice filled my ear.

My eyes narrowed. "What the hell, Kira? How did you get my phone number?"

"I'm really sorry, Hitsugaya-san, but I had to ask the teacher on how to contact you. This is really important!" His voice was anxious and... wait, was he panting?

I was getting seriously annoyed, but I forced myself not to lose control again. "_What_ is so important that you have to contact me about it?"

"Some strange men took Hinamori-kun by force from the classroom! I tried to stop them, but it turned out that they wanted me too, so I ran all the way to the teachers' lounge," Kira said in haste, tripping over his words occasionally. "I tried to tell them to help Hinamori-kun, but they wouldn't listen to me due to their busy activities. I couldn't waste any more time, so instead, I quickly asked one of the teachers for your number."

My eyes grew wide in anger and disbelief. "Some men took Hinamori?" I repeated. "You should've asked someone else, you stupid moron. Why _me_?"

Silence filled the other line for a moment before Kira spoke, his voice dead serious. "Because you were the first one that came to mind, and I know that you'll be able to save Hinamori-kun."

_Damn it, Kira. You and that girl do nothing but bring me trouble_! I took a deep breath before speaking. "Where did they take Hinamori, Kira?"

"They shouldn't have gone far, Hitsugaya-san. They should be in the school grounds right now."

I rubbed my temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache occurring. "...Listen to me, Kira. Go home _and stay there_. Do _not_ go out by yourself, do you understand me?" I slipped out of bed and put on my jacket and shoes.

"I understand."

"Fine then." I was about to hang up when he suddenly spoke again.

"Hitsugaya-san?"

"_What_?" I almost snapped.

"Tell Hinamori-kun I'm sorry."

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

IN A SWIFT MOTION, I locked the door to my room from the inside. I always did that whenever I was about to go to sleep.

I walked over to the open window, looked down, estimated the height, and didn't waste any more time.

I jumped down.

_Otou-sama must have known then_, I thought, gritting my teeth in frustration as I landed safely and skillfully on the grass. _He must have known and sent those men to either bribe or blackmail Kira and Hinamori._

With a great speed I'd never known I could manage, I ran towards the direction of my school, not even breaking a sweat.

But what I don't understand is why otou-sama bothered with them. I thought he plans to get them expelled.

"Mmph! _Mmmmph_!"

I stopped in my tracks, my head snapping towards the direction of the muffled voice.

_Hinamori!_

"Oi, oi, shut up!" a low, hoarse voice growled, and I quickly hid behind a fortunately large tree as I spotted three figures.

One of them was Hinamori.

"We are not going to hurt you, girl," a calm, cold voice said. "Stay still."

My eyes grew wide in recognition. _Yammy and Ulquiorra. I should've known otou-sama would send two of his most trusted bodyguards to deal with this!_

"What do you want with me?" Hinamori asked, the fear so obvious in her voice that my fists clenched of their own accord.

"We are ordered to make you stay away from Hitsugaya-sama's son," Yammy grunted.

"_Why_?" Hinamori asked disbelievingly.

_No. _Don't _say it._ I gritted my teeth. I shouldn't interfere just yet. No matter how much I wanted to step in, I _couldn't_. Otou-sama would know about it, and there was no telling what he would do.

"Because you and that washed-out blonde guy are a nuisance to his future," Yammy replied gruffly. "So it's either you stay away or Hitsugaya-sama will have to take drastic measures."

Hinamori's voice was filled with cold dread. "What... What kind of drastic measures?"

_Stop it. You're getting yourself into trouble by attempting to know_!

Ulquiorra's cold voice answered, "Since Hitsugaya-sama cannot lift a finger on you, the heiress of one of the wealthiest companies of Karakura, he will resort to giving his son physical abuse since you seem to care about him so much."

My blood instantly ran cold. _What... What the..._

"That's unjustified!" Hinamori cried. "I am only trying to be his friend! What's wrong with that? Hitsugaya-kun is lonely and deprived! He is just like me back then... He needs someone who understands him!"

"Hitsugaya-sama doesn't care about any of that," Yammy said in a bored tone. "His son doesn't mean _anything_ to him."

The heaviness in my heart returned, choking me on the inside.

"Hitsugaya-sama does not want his son to be happy. He wants him _obedient_. That is why you must not speak to his son ever again." Ulquiorra's voice lowered and became slightly firm. "Otherwise Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama will _suffer_ on your account."

I couldn't breathe normally. I couldn't even think.

_"His son doesn't mean anything to him."_

_"Hitsugaya-sama does not want his son to be happy."_

My eyes rested on the ground in a mild daze. _Otou-sama... doesn't care..._

_He doesn't... love..._

_Wait... He _never _has..._

_I'm so stupid..._

With my feet like lead, I silently walked away, my senses dulled and my mind in a haze.

_If that's the case..._

_I... shouldn't care anymore..._

_I should just... pay them back for bringing me to this world... Because that's the only thing I live for..._

I had to pay them back... with my _life._

* * *

**End**—**Chapter Two**

* * *

**OST(s):**

® Toushirou's ringtone—Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

**Thanks To:** ResidentEvilChris, iceprincess1345, Vegetable lov3r, yuki, Soulhates, and Reader-Favs for reviewing. You guys made my day, seriously.

**About the Quote: **The 'broken' part of the lyrics represents Toushirou's pain, while the 'holding on' part represents him barely holding onto the only lights in his darkness: Kira and Momo.

**A/N:** Ooh. Drama already, eh? :D

It's going to be boring if I slow Toushirou's pace of his beginning to warm up to Kira and Momo, so I made the developments go faster than I had originally planned. I hope you all don't mind. :)

Oh, and to clarify things, Toushirou doesn't like or have a crush on Momo yet. He still thinks she's annoying and trouble-prone. Sigh. Come on, just fall in love with her already! (Oops. Not YET. I'm so impatient. -.- Hahaha)

Aww! Stupid father. Toushirou was just about to warm up to Momo! -.-

Okay, I should stop right here or else I'll keep on insulting and complaining about my story. XD

Chapter Three will come out after two or three days because that's just how excited I am. Hee hee. :)

Please continue giving feedback! I'd really like to know how I'm doing so far. :)


	4. Chapter Three

_Posted on June 7, 2014, Saturday, 7:00 PM_  
_Philippines Date and Time_

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** You know, in the recent arc, sometimes I think Kubo Tite changed Momo's hairstyle to match Toushirou's. I mean, with her hair now short, she looks a lot younger and a bit childish-looking. Meanwhile, Toushirou has become so HOT—ahem, I mean _so_ handsome and a lot mature yet at the same time young-looking. I saw a fanart of them in their current looks and I couldn't help but squeal! They looked so good together. *cries*

The way they complement each other also strikes me as opposites attract. Like, fire and ice? That's so cool. Also, with Toushirou having white hair and white (mostly) clothes and Momo having dark hair and black clothes remind me of yin and yang.

Personality-wise, they clash with each other so well. Momo is kind, sweet, and trusting while Toushirou is cold, mistrustful, and simply uncaring about some matters. And yet he only smiles and has that rare soft look whenever he's with Momo. With her, his defenses slip down, and his care for her shines through. Because of her, because he wants to protect her, he becomes stronger. And because of that determination, he stays in the Gotei 13. Just for her.

I truly believe that Momo is the sunshine in Toushirou's life while he is her pillar.

Agh. Now I did it. I went into one of my rants again. Sorry about that. T.T

Now let's go to the story!

* * *

**The Story of the Antagonist**

—

No one in this world is truly alone. We never know that maybe there's at least one person who watches out for us from afar.

—

**Chapter Three**

—

_"When I see you smile, I can face the world. You know that I can do anything._  
_"When I see you smile, I see a ray of light. I see it shining right through the rain."_

—When I See You Smile by Clay Aiken

* * *

LIFE IS ACTUALLY FUNNY in its own way. For one moment, you think that you're going to make it through the tough times, and then the next moment, you turn away and go back to the world you despise so much.

Because you've lost and because you know that you can never win the battle.

When I think about it, maybe that just applies to me. Maybe I was just the only one in the world who was suffering this way.

Maybe I was just not meant to be happy.

"Have those two students stopped bothering you, Toushirou?" my father asked me once I sat at the table.

"Yes they have, otou-sama," I replied flatly, eating my breakfast normally.

In my peripheral vision, he raised an eyebrow, presumably wondering about my uncaring tone—or rather, my lack of interest. "That is satisfactory, then. I assume you've blown them off for good this time."

"Aa. For good." In truth, I was more interested in my food than the conversation we were having.

"I'm glad you see reason, Toushirou," my mother remarked. "Days before, you showed a slight interest in them when interacting or when mentioned. Now I cannot see that emotion on your face."

_I knew it. They were spying on me_, I thought. _They must have hired someone to watch over me at school._

"Yes, okaa-sama," I said blandly, finishing up the rest of my breakfast.

"Toushirou," my father spoke up when I was about to grab my bag. "On your sixteenth birthday, there is someone I want to introduce to you."

"Okay," I said with disinterest.

I knew what he was planning, and I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

WHEN I GOT INSIDE the classroom, Kira immediately went over to me.

"Hitsugaya-san, I'm really sorry for last night. It seemed that Hinamori-kun wasn't—"

I walked past him and proceeded towards my seat.

Whispers immediately erupted in the room, and I could tell that they were gossiping and making up rumours about me and Kira.

But I didn't care anymore. Any kind of relationship we had before was gone now.

Like nothing had ever happened between us.

"Kira-kun!"

I sent a glance towards the doorway where the voice came from and my eyes widened the slightest bit.

"Ah, Hinamori-kun..." Kira said uneasily as the room went silent.

Hinamori noticed his uncomfortable aura, then caught my eye.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." she whispered.

I responded by turning away and putting my attention to the scenery outside the window.

I didn't like the silence. It made me feel heavy inside, like something was pulling me down.

"Hinamori-kun, class is starting," the voice of our History Teacher said warmly.

My eyes turned towards him.

Hinamori's face instantly lit up. "_Hai_! I apologize, Aizen-sensei."

The latter smiled, and my eyes narrowed. There was something disturbing about that smile that made me wary of him.

But he was just an ordinary teacher.

_I think._

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

THE LUNCH BELL RANG, and I placed my textbooks back inside my bag. Then, I got out my bentō, all the while wondering if I should do my homework after eating so that I could go to my violin class early.

I went towards my usual lunch spot with my mind blank. Then, absently, I got out my bentō.

_I actually feel a lot lighter now..._

_Maybe it's because I know the full truth now._

_Anyway, it's good for me. I needed a reality check, and I got it._

_All that's left is to fulfill my sole purpose._

"Hey, have you heard?"

"About what?"

"Kira Izuru and Hitsugaya Toushirou of Class 1-A."

"Eh? What about them?"

"Well, they say Kira's gay!"

I almost choked on my rice.

"What?! I've met him once, and he seemed like a complete nice guy to me!"

"It's just a rumour, though... But I heard another one!"

"What is it?"

"They say that Kira's trying to blackmail Hitsugaya-san into giving him money."

"Ehh? Nah, that's impossible."

"Why not?"

"Kira's family is one of the wealthiest here in Karakura."

"I know that, but they say he's greedy. That's why he keeps on pestering Hitsugaya-san whose family is well-known in Tokyo."

"Eh? Then you mean that nice guy facade of his is just a ploy?!"

Annoyed, I was about to tune out the rest of their conversation when suddenly someone shouted.

"You guys! Hurry up and come here!"

"What? What is it?"

"Kira Izuru of Class 1-A is being bullied by Hitsugaya's fangirls!"

I narrowed my eyes and resisted the urge to groan. _Not in this school, too... Seriously._

With a sigh, I placed my bentō inside my bag and walked towards my next class.

Kira Izuru wasn't any of my business.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

WHEN I ARRIVED AT Room 324, though, I noticed a huge crowd gathering.

And at that moment, I realized that Kira had the same class as me.

_Great..._

Sighing, I made my way through the group and accidentally bumped into a random person while I was at it.

"Hey, watch where you're—" the girl started.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

She spluttered, "I—I—I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-senpai! I—I didn't know it w—was you!"

People reacted to her outburst and started to turn their heads towards me.

I twitched. _Damn female..._

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way," I said through gritted teeth with a threatening tone of voice. I was really annoyed now.

They froze, suddenly feeling like the temperature in the surroundings dropped a few degrees.

I twitched even more. "I _said_ get. Out. Of. My. Way." I glared at them fully. "_Now_."

Like frightened mice, they made a clear path for me in mere seconds, much to my grim satisfaction.

When I finally made it inside, though, I saw a scene that deeply haunted my conscience.

Kira was on the floor, wet and dirty. There were piles of trash surrounding him, and I could make out a few bloody bruises on his arms and legs which he presumably had gotten from falling on the cemented ground outside.

I stopped and looked at him. He was conscious, but he couldn't get up.

He didn't have the strength to.

The rumours were exaggerated. They were stupid and idiotic.

So why did the people there believe them?

Simple.

Because they were complete, utter _morons_.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Oi, who the hell's responsible for this mess?"

No one answered.

It was to be expected, anyway.

All of them were undoubtedly cowards.

"Nobody? Then do you expect _me_ to clean the garbage up?" I said in a low, dangerous voice. "This is a fucking _classroom_, not a trash can."

Stunned, dazed faces met my glare.

"If no one is responsible, then tell me where the damn broom and mop is," I said impatiently, near-growling.

Suddenly a group of girls were fighting to the janitor's closet.

_Tch. Too damn easy._ Shaking my head, I started towards my seat.

"Hitsu... gaya... san..." Kira's exhausted voice said weakly.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Thank... you..."

"You think I did that for _you_?" I said coldly.

He didn't answer.

I sighed, then said in a loud, stern voice, "Someone take him to the nurse's office. If he's going to lay like that on the floor for the rest of the day, I won't be able to concentrate because of his damn smell."

Three students then dutifully came over to him and carried him out the room.

_Seriously, doesn't he have any friends?_

When I looked up, I realized that the crowd had still not dispersed.

I twitched. "Oi, what are you idiots still doing here? _Get. Out_."

In a flash, they disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

"HITSUGAYA," HIRAKO CALLED OUT, catching up to me just before I could get out of the classroom. "Give these papers to Kira Izuru in the nurse's office."

I was about to instantly decline when he suddenly added, "Supposedly, I should be the one who will give these to him, but I'm a little busy right now." He grinned. "I won't take no for an answer, kid."

I resisted the urge to smack that grin off his face and reluctantly took the papers from his hand. "Fine," I muttered, walking past him.

"Thanks, Hitsugaya," he called out. "You're such a good cute little student."

_I will kill you someday. Just you wait._

When I arrived at the office, I saw that Kira had a visitor.

Not just any visitor, though.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori inquired, looking up in surprise.

Kira's eyes widened and he tried to straighten up. "Hi—Hitsugaya-san...!"

"Don't misunderstand," I said flatly, coming over to his side. "I'm only here because Hirako told me to give you these."

Meekly, he took the papers from my hand. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-san," he said quietly.

I turned my back on him. "You have nothing to thank me for."

"I think he does, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said softly.

I turned my head towards her with a frown. "Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't speak to me anymore?"

A knowing smile that strangely seemed to resemble a laugh appeared on her face. "You did, Hitsugaya-kun? But I don't remember you did so."

I frowned, my eyebrows knitting together. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You can stop protecting us now, Hitsugaya-kun," she said, giving me a cheerful smile.

For some reason, that smile... made my heart skip a beat. "I never protected anyone," I said, frowning.

"I figured it out, Hitsugaya-kun," she says knowingly. "Why you push me and Kira-kun away, why you told us not to approach you anymore. I figured out the reason why last night."

I huffed. "I don't want to hear this," I muttered, going towards the exit.

"Hitsugaya-kun, we're friends, aren't we?"

I froze.

_No. No, we aren't_, I thought immediately.

But somehow, I couldn't say those words aloud.

I could hear the sound of a chair moving backwards, the indication that she stood up.

"Because if we aren't, then why would you protect us from your parents?" Her voice was light and matter-of-fact.

I turned my head back towards her, ready to deny it and say that any kind of matter about them is none of my concern.

But then I saw her smile.

It wasn't any of the smiles I had frequently seen on people's faces.

It was different; it was full of light, full of reassurance, and full of confidence.

It was a smile that was saying to me, _'I understand'_.

And strangely enough, through my wide eyes and slightly incredulous expression, I could feel her know that I was, deep inside, feeling a little grateful for her kindness.

It was then at that moment when I realized that I couldn't hide anything from her when she looked at me like that.

And suddenly, my heart felt lighter.

"...Idiot," I said quietly, trying to ignore the soft, relieved look on Kira's face. "You two stupid, moronic idiots. I told you to stay away, yet you moved even closer. I've had enough of this." I started going my way towards the door with an intent to go home.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" She came to a step beside and lightly touched my shoulder. "Last night, I was—"

"I know," I interrupted.

She looked surprised, yet there was something pleasant in her expression. "Then I assume Kira-kun told you about it?"

"Aa," I replied.

"Then I just want you to know, Hitsugaya-kun, that your father's bodyguards told me everything."

_What...? _I thought, looking at her in disbelief.

_Why would Ulquiorra and Yammy do that? It's not like them._

_What the _hell_ is going on here?_

"Your father talked to my mother this morning," Kira spoke up in a quiet voice. "He... threatened her."

My head instantly snapped towards him. "_What_?!"

"He told her that since he is far more famous and rich than my family, he has the power to expel me if I ever 'suck up' to you again," Kira said.

It was amazing that he didn't even sound the least bit bitter.

His voice... it just held sadness in it.

_Damn it. These guys... They're going to be the end of me._ I sighed. "_Why_?" I finally asked. "_Why_ are you two going so far for me? You've never even known me long."

Kira chuckled. "That's easy, Hitsugaya-san. I wanted, and still want, to be friends with you because I had a feeling that on the inside, you are a truly good person."

Hinamori gave a genuinely sweet smile. "I, on the other hand, just want to see you smile, Hitsugaya-kun."

It was strange, really. Kira's reason made something inside me soar, and I had to admit that it felt... nice.

But Hinamori's reason... made me feel different. It wasn't just her words that made the foreign feeling surface. It was also her smile that strangely made my eyes widen slightly and made my heart race faster than usual.

It was unusual, indeed.

"Just for those idiotic reasons? Honestly, you two never fail to surprise me," I said, turning away. "I'm leaving."

"Bye, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said cheerfully.

"We'll always be here for you, Hitsugaya-san," Kira said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

I forcibly swallowed the slight lump in my throat before finally leaving the room.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

"I AM HOME, OTOU-SAMA, okaa-sama," I announced quietly.

My father looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Are those two kids still bothering you, Toushirou?"

_Not even a 'welcome home', huh? What amazing parents I have_, I thought bitterly. "Speaking of that, otou-sama... I have to talk to you about that certain matter."

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Leave them alone."

His eyes widened in shock for only a brief moment before they blazed with fury. "Are you trying to protect those suck-ups, Toushirou?!" he demanded.

I gave him a level stare. "So what if I am?" I said coolly.

_I admit, it feels _so_ damn good to stand up to him like this a bit._

His face turned red in anger. "You... You insolent brat!"

Then he slapped me. _Hard._

I was too shocked to react. Never before in my whole life did he, even my mother, do that to me.

_My father... just slapped me._

_His own son._

_Wait... He doesn't even consider me as a son..._

"They weren't sucking up to me, otou-sama," I finally said coldly after a few moments. "They were only trying to be friends with me. They have done nothing wrong."

"They are after our riches, you little idiot! _Why_ can't you see reason?!"

"I _can_ see reason," I replied calmly. "That is why I am arguing with you on this, otou-sama."

His eyes widened incredulously. "You have the _audacity_ to fight with _your own father_ just for those two useless, greedy people?!"

"They are already rich. Why would they need our money?" I pointed out. "I've taken a lot of psychology classes to know that they are not using me for their own gain. _You_, otou-sama, on the other hand, _are_. Even okaa-sama."

An enraged gasp was let out by the doorway, indicating that my mother heard the whole thing.

My father, however, had an aggressive response.

He punched me in the jaw.

"You stupid, _stupid_ boy!" he yelled. "Do you _know_ that what your mother and I are doing is only for the sake of the company's future?! _You_ are our key to succeeding! We tried our best to mold you into the _perfect _heir! But now, you are ruining our plans!"

"Tetsuya," my mother said in a warning tone of voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Miyuki!" he snapped.

"What did you just say to me, you—"

Instead of shouting at her once more, he jabbed me in the stomach. "If you are going to be this difficult, Toushirou, then I will have to discipline you physically!"

"Go on ahead." The words just came out of my mouth without my consent, and I was amazed at the way I sounded like I had absolutely nothing to fear. "When Kira and Hinamori were trying to be friends with me, my grades didn't drop. They escalated even more. That is the reason why I am defending them, because they seem to bring out the best in me even if it was all so confusing." I stared at my father defiantly. "You can do whatever you want with me, but don't you dare touch even a _hair_ on them."

"_YOU_—!"

"_Hitsugaya Toushirou, go to your room_!" my mother commanded, her voice angry and authoritative. "While _you_, Hitsugaya Tetsuya, are having a _talk_ with _me_!"

I stared at her, blinking slowly, before obliging.

"What the fuck are you doing, Miyuki?!" my father yelled.

"Leave that dumb, useless brat alone for one second because you and I have some _serious_ matters to discuss, _mister_!"

I shut the door of my room before I could hear more.

* * *

**x-*\/*-x**

* * *

I LOCKED MYSELF IN my room and fell onto my bed, clutching my stomach painfully.

_What the hell did I just do?_ I grumbled. _I made my father angry and caused my own risk just for that stupid blond-head and that crazy bun girl!_

_I even skipped my violin class just to protect those two idiots again!_

_Why the hell am I even doing this for them?_

Suddenly, the image of her smile popped inside my mind and I could instantly feel my face heat up in indignation and slight embarrassment.

_What the hell are you thinking, Toushirou?!_ I forcibly lay on my side, waiting for the pain to fade.

…_I just hope this is all damn worth it._

* * *

**End—Chapter Three**

* * *

**Thank You to:** Soulhates, ResidentEvilChris, Vegetable lov3r, iceprincess1345, and yuki.

**A/N:** The reason why it got serious and fast-paced all of a sudden is because I want to get to the main issue (which is in the SUMMARY) as quickly as possible. Damn, I love creating tension as well as Toushirou's character development. :3

Momo will _never_ give up on Toushirou. MWAHAHA

Ahem. I mean… She still continues to be friends with him because she truly believes that that's exactly what he needs in his life right now. AWWWW I sooo love my characters. XDD

Btw, I'm sorry for the late update. I had writer's block right in the middle, and it was days until I finally forced myself to write even if it was just a little. Also, since college is already starting for me, I won't be able to update as fast as I usually do. I will even go so far as to predict that I might update only once a month (or maybe even two months).

See you next chapter. ;)


End file.
